Vilgax The Destroyer
Story Jon is at the Plumber HQ. Magister Trill goes to him. ''' Magister Trill: Magister Tennyson wants you in Bellwood. Jon: Really? Fine. '''Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Anargy. Anargy: I’ll fly there. Anargy flies off. After a long time, Anargy arrives at the Plumber Base in Bellwood. Anargy: Max? The Ultimatrix times out and Anargy turns into Jon. Max walks to him. Max: Jon, glad you could make it. Max takes Jon into the main room where a portal is. Jon: A portal? Max: I’ve read your report on the portal which led you to another dimension. Jon: You think it’s another one of them? Max: Yes. I sent three Plumbers and Rook about three days ago, but nothing. Jon thinks for a while then hits the Ultimatrix transforming into Diamondhead. Diamondhead: I’ll get them out, from where ever this place leads. Diamondhead walks into the portal and ends up into a destroyed place. Burnt trees and destroyed buildings are seen in the area, and as far as the eye can see. Diamondhead: What kind of a place is this? A few flying robots turn up and surround Diamondhead. Diamondhead: They look like Vilgax’s. The Robots then fire at Diamondhead, but do nothing. Diamondhead fires diamond projectiles at the robots, destroying them. Diamondhead: Definitely Vilgax’s robots. Did Vilgax do this to this place? Diamondhead hits the Ultimatrix and reverts into Jon. Jon walks around and soon finds a little rock igloo. Jon walks inside there and finds Rook. Jon goes over to him. Rook: Jon. How did you escape? Jon: Escape? Rook: You were a prisoner of Vilgax. Rook sees the Ultimatrix on Jon’s left wrist. Rook: Ah I see. Jon: Magister Tennyson sent me. Considering I’m investigating these weird portals to other dimensions as they appear quite frequently. Rook: I see. Jon sets Rook free from the handcuffs. Jon: Where are the other Plumbers? Rook: Vilgax killed them. Jon: He seems to be extremely powerful, I’m not sure I want to meet him. Both Jon and Rook leave the igloo but run into Vilgax. He is the same height his counterpart in Jon’s Dimension but he bear the Omnitrix on his left wrist. Vilgax: So, you escaped. Vilgax then sees the Ultimatrix. Vilgax: Interesting, a breacher. Jon: Did you do all this? Vilgax: This is Earth, only one of the Planets I’ve conquered. And I’ve conquered millions, considering I have destroyed half of the Universe. Jon and Rook look shocked. Rook: You’ve done what? Jon: How did you destroy half the universe? Vilgax: Will my intellect and the knowledge of the Omnitrix. Rook: Did you steal the Omnitrix? Vilgax: From that toad Azmuth, you could say that. I was chasing the Omnitrix through space and then suddenly it pierced its way into my ship, causing it to start crashing. I opened the pod and voila, the Omnitrix is mine. Rook: I have a feeling he will not let us leave this place. Jon: No kidding. Vilgax hits the Omnitrix and transforms into NRG. NRG (Vilgax): So, what will you do! Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into a rubber humanoid. He is yellow and has two green eyes. He is the same height as he is in his Human form. The Ultimatrix Symbol is on his chest. ???: Who the heck is this? NRG (Vilgax): Ah, a Conpligutrus. How fitting you turn into an electric rubber alien. Rubber absorbs heat. NRG (Vilgax) fires a heat beat through the vents and hits the Conpligutrus, landing next to Rook. Rook: Maybe you could name him? Considering you’re electric and elastic, maybe Elestretch? Elestretch: I like it. Better than Rubber Shock. Rook: Yes, Rubber Shock is a poor name. NRG (Vilgax): You name your aliens? Pathetic. Elestretch extends him arms onto NRG’s casing then sends electric shocks down his arms onto the suit. NRG (Vilgax) takes no damage from this, and just super heats the suit causing it to burn Elestretch. Elestretch: Maybe not the alien I should be using. Elestretch hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Water Hazard. NRG (Vilgax): Now a water alien. NRG (Vilgax) shoots a heat blast towards Water Hazard, only for Water Hazard to cool it with a jet of water. NRG (Vilgax): Clever. NRG (Vilgax) hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Way Big (Vilgax). Way Big (Vilgax): Now try and stop me. Way Big (Vilgax) stomps on Water Hazard, crushing him under his foot. Rook fires his Proto-Tool at Way Big (Vilgax) but gets hit away. Way Big (Vilgax): You can’t defeat me. Way Big (Vilgax) then begins getting his foot lifted and hops backwards to regain balance. Water Hazard is now Humungousaur. Way Big (Vilgax): A Vaxasaurian. You think that thing can stop me? Humungousaur: The thing about my watch is, I don’t just go alien. Humungousaur hits the Ultimatrix symbol and transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur. Way Big (Vilgax): You can evolve your aliens, now that is a watch I want! Ultimate Humungousaur: No way, this is mine! Ultimate Humungousaur fires missiles at Way Big (Vilgax), but does little damage. Way Big (Vilgax): That is pathetic. Ultimate Humungousaur then fires a missile at Way Big (Vilgax)’s fin on the top of his head. Way Big (Vilgax): That hurt. Ultimate Humungousaur: More where that came from! Way Big (Vilgax) fires his beam at Ultimate Humungousaur, causing a crater in the ground. Rook runs to the crater and looks down into it, but can’t see anything due to the deepness of the hole. Rook: Jon! Way Big (Vilgax): He doesn’t seem to be anymore. The watch will now be claimed as mine! Just then, a green light is shown on Way Big (Vilgax)’s head. Shocksquatch is on the head and then shoots a big bolt of electricity onto the fin and Way Big (Vilgax) falls over. Shocksquatch gets off the head and then the Omnitrix reverts Way Big (Vilgax) into normal Vilgax. Shocksquatch then fries the Omnitrix so it can’t be used. Rook: Good thinking. Shocksquatch: With no Omnitrix, Vilgax should be easier to stop. Shocksquatch looks at the portal. Shocksquatch: The portal is still there. Rook: I don’t want to be on this side when it closes. Shocksquatch: Agreed. Both Rook and Shocksquatch walk through the portal and end back in the plumber base in Bellwood. Max is still there. Shocksquatch: Close the portal! Max tries but can’t. Max: I can’t. Rook: Maybe it can’t be closed. Shocksquatch: I’m going to try Clockwork and accelerate its time. Shocksquatch is about to hit the Ultimatrix Symbol but the portal glows bright white and then disappears. Rook: Did Jon do that? Max: No, I don’t know what did though. Shocksquatch: I’m just glad that it is closed. Max: I’ll teleport you back to the London Plumber base. The Ultimatrix times out and Shocksquatch reverts into Jon. Jon: Wait you can teleport people to bases now? Max: Yes. Rook: Only the main ones at the minute. Jon: Okay then. Max leads Jon to the teleport pod and then teleports Jon to the London Plumber base. Magister Trill goes to Jon. Magister Trill: First time using that then. Jon: Yeah, didn’t know we had it. I need to log an entry into the computers. Jon walks off towards the computers and begins creating a code amber file on the portals, and tells any Plumber who sees or hears about them should contact him. Characters Jon Marron Magister Trill Max Tennyson Rook Blonko Villains Vilgax (Unknown Dimension; First Appearance) Aliens used Jon *Anargy *Diamondhead *Elestretch (First Appearance) *Water Hazard *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Shocksquatch Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:J:UA Category:Episodes